A Torn Photograph
by Kira Sema
Summary: "By now I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, I knew things wouldn't stay peaceful with this family. It never did. I knew Bruce and I would get into another argument that tore us apart with the rest of the family trying to pick up the pieces." After an argument with Bruce, Jason looks at a torn photo he has of the family in his room. Rated T for Jason's language!


**Hey everyone, wow I actually have another one shot. Okay so this was actually something I wrote for Creative Writing we had to write a story based on a certain item I chose 'A Torn Photograph', and decided to post it here because everyone needs Jason feels. If anyone is OOC, sorry this was how I did it for the class plus I did change a few things for here that weren't for the class.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Batman, there would be more daddy bats.**

 **Warning: Slight cursing from our lovable Jason Todd.**

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

By now I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, I knew things wouldn't stay peaceful with this family. It never did. I knew Bruce and I would get into another argument that tore us apart with the rest of the family trying to pick up the pieces. Why did I even bother to stay here? I would always be the black sheep of this family, nothing would ever change that. Guess Cass has the brains in this fucked up thing we call a family since she's mostly traveling and not living here at the manor.

I picked up the photo I had of us from my dresser. It was a picture of the entire family seated in the living room. Alfred and Bruce were standing in the back of us. The rest of us were sitting on the bench according to our ages. Dick was sitting to the right of me, Cass was sitting between me and Tim, and Damian sat at the end next to Tim. There was a tear in the photo where Cass was sitting. Why couldn't our family be as perfect as we made it seem?

"Jason, come on open the door." I heard a voice say from outside my bedroom door.

"Go away Dick." I said while throwing one of my pillows at the door.

"You know Bruce didn't mean what he said," He said, "he just said that out of anger."

"Then why isn't he up here telling me that himself?"

"You know how Bruce is, he won't admit that he's sorry."

I just ignored him. A moment later I heard his footsteps go away from my bedroom door. I put the photo back down on the dresser and just continued to sit on the bed. Bruce and I have different viewpoints and normally get into arguments about it. We were fine for the past few months. I don't even remember how this argument started. All that stuck with me was how it ended.

* * *

We were in the living room in the middle of an argument about how I killed yet another scumbag while patrolling.

"I'm 18 now Bruce, you can't control me anymore!" I said.

"You live under my house," Bruce said, "so you have to play by my rules."

"And the only reason I'm still here is because Dick won't stop trying to bring me back in this fucked up thing we call a family." I said while crossing my arms. "Face it Bruce we're all just a group of messed up orphans that you took pity on, the only one related to you is Damian and Talia didn't even tell you about him till he was 10!"

"Don't talk about Damian like that, he has more of a place in this family than you do."

The rest of my brothers were in there as well and just gasped. On the inside I was shocked that he said that. On the outside I didn't show I was hurt by that statement.

"Nice to know how you feel about me Bruce, nice to know all those months of us trying to reconcile were all for nothing."

* * *

The moment I said that I left the living room and went to my room. I've been in here ever since then. I heard a knock at the door and assumed it was Dick.

"I told you to go away Dick!" I said.

"It's me." I heard a much deeper voice say.

Wow, Bruce finally decided to show up outside my door. Whoopee fucking do.

"As I told Dickiebird, go away." I said.

"Jay, I'm sorry please open the door." Bruce said.

I sighed. The two of us fighting was getting old. I would never be a real member of this family and I would probably not stop killing.

"It's open." I said after a moment of thinking.

Bruce opened the door, walked into the room, and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm sorry Jay, I didn't mean any of what I said." he said after a few minutes of silence.

"We can't keep doing this Bruce," I said, "one of these days we'll say something we can't take back and break this family more than it already is."

He just looked at me and looked like he was thinking about that statement.

* * *

After a moment he spoke again.

"Tell me what you want Jason, please I don't want to lose you again."

I sighed again; I really hope he didn't mean he wanted to buy me something because I could do that without him.

"I want you to realize that we have different ways of helping Gotham." I started to explain, "I won't ever share the same opinion about killing because honestly I feel like half of those scumbags deserve to die, but that doesn't mean I don't love you dad. Honestly, I just want to be treated like I'm one of your sons not someone you got stuck with."

"Jason, you know I love you and you are one of my sons." he said while standing up and facing me, "We might not agree on my 'no killing' rule, but I do not find you a burden and I'm glad you came back home. I am so sorry for what I said earlier and I hope that you would forgive me."

I looked at Bruce and realized he wasn't lying; maybe I could forgive him for what he said.

"I forgive you." I said.

Bruce came closer to me and gave me a hug. For a few seconds I was shocked that he did, but I hugged him back. A moment later I saw a flash and we broke apart. Tim and Damian were standing at my door and Tim had his camera in his hand.

"I am so sending this to Cass," Tim said, "or maybe I'll send it to everyone we know."

"Give it to Grayson, that's as good as sending it to everyone." Damian said smirking.

"He'll just put it on our Christmas cards."

"That's the point Drake."

"Send that photo to anyone and you'll be grounded." Bruce said trying to sound mad, but was still smiling.

No matter how much Bruce and I disagreed on things, we both could agree on one thing. Although we weren't the perfect family, we were perfect for each other. This family might be a little messed up, but we'll always be there for one another. I guess I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Well, that's a wrap. Okay so let me tell you the changes in here. In the original I had to call Dick 'Richard' because I go to a private school and didn't want my teacher to yell at me, she probs wouldn't but you never know. Any cursing you see here was added for here, the argument was slightly changed. In the original it was just they had different viewpoints on things, in here I went in depth about Jason's killing. The original had Damian calling his brothers by their first names instead of their last names, which was changed. The original explained the relationship between everyone, I took that out since y'all know these characters. Changed 'kids' to 'orphans' for dramatic effect.**

 **Hope I broke your feels with this. :) Review/fav please? Flames will get the Red Hood at your doorstep. So don't do it!**


End file.
